


Kind Lies Spun from Selfish Truths

by Kotomiaya



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Gen, and Angie's character in general, i always felt like the game could've done more with That Chapter, so i guess i'm doing something about it myself, some other characters are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomiaya/pseuds/Kotomiaya
Summary: Angie reflects on her feelings about a certain trial.(Contains major spoilers for V3.)





	Kind Lies Spun from Selfish Truths

Nothing is known about the state of the outside world, but if the world turns a blind eye to an environment where gifted students are pressured to kill each other, it would be reasonable to think the world isn't as kind as it lets on, right?

Following that line of thought, the only way to ensure everyone's safety is to not cave in to the motives thrown their way by Monokuma and his cubs.

Snapping the lead of her pencil while scribbling furiously, Angie groans in frustration. Creativity is hard to come by, especially since images of Hoshi being submerged in the piranha tank have flooded her mind.

The piranha tank was partially her own idea, of course. Needless to say, that was proven to be a disastrous idea, and in her own mind, Angie feels like an accomplice to Kirumi's crime.

Not that Angie would admit as such.

Speaking of Kirumi, though, she went through quite the fall from grace.

She said she did it for the country. Angie can’t help but think the fact that she seemingly committed the crime with no hesitation meant that the maid didn’t care for the people trapped in the academy with her as much as she wanted them to believe.

Maybe it’s one of those lies Kokichi always goes on about. A lie told out of kindness, so that people won’t have to be hit by the cruel truth.

Angie’s pencil trembles in her hand.

But, but, isn’t it selfish too? Making excuses after committing something so unforgiveable? Then getting people to fight for her in spite of all that?

Memories of Kirumi helping the others with a serene smile on her face seem so fleeting now.

The shaking doesn’t stop. Angie would never show this side of her to anyone, not even Himiko. She has to keep it together because to show vulnerability in this game means making herself an easy target. Even those who seem the most kind-hearted can be driven to doing nasty things as long as that Monokuma is still handing out those damned motives.

Well, that’s fine. Angie can protect herself if she just made sure nobody gets to the motives. That way everyone else can be safe too.

Yup, yup! Angie can definitely protect everyone that way!

* * *

 

Turns out Angie’s wrong.

Not that Angie would admit as such.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something about how Angie and Kirumi have more in common than they seem to but this is all I have for now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
